


New Last Contract

by xenosha



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha
Summary: Hattie hasn't had time to fly away, and Snatcher already misses her.
Relationships: Hat Kid & Snatcher (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 14





	New Last Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Новый Последний Контракт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057747) by [xenosha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenosha/pseuds/xenosha). 



> I CRIED SO HARD AT THE END I---  
> I just had to make it sweet, warm, and less traumatic (for me and for Snatcher)
> 
> so me, good kid, and big good (and weird) cat will be happy!!


End file.
